


Rivalry

by Dirty_Pretty88



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Pretty88/pseuds/Dirty_Pretty88
Summary: It was going to be the beginning of a bitter rivalry of who was the best. Who had the highest kill count? Who was the better killer?





	Rivalry

Leaning against the counter of the hotel bar, his chocolate brown eyes scanned over the printed words of the newspaper. Keeping the façade of being no more than a tourist to the country was easy, to say the least. It was another day on the job; another mark he had to kill.

The country was now in a civil war, it was the perfect time to carry out his mission. Unknown to him though, he wasn’t the only assassin in town. Unknown to him, there were crosshairs on his back.

He had been trailing the drug lord for nearly seventy two hours and it paid off. It had been verily easy to sneak into the drug lord’s compound last night. Sneaking past the guards, sensors and cameras was child’s play for him. Walking into the drug lords bedroom a Remington 1911 R1 .45 ACP pistol with a silencer in hand and then, firing that bullet through the man’s skull was just as easy.

What was even easier about his job though is when he can stroll right out of there, as if he were merely taking a walk in the park. The assassin loved his job. He loved that he was paid to do the job he loved.

Ordering another shot of tequila, the blonde continued to skim through the newspaper. Suddenly, seven officers dressed in swat uniform came barging into the hotel lobby. The officer in charge began to direct the men in Spanish. The other men than turned to the tourists and began to questioning them.

Gulping down the shot of tequila, he turned to the bartender, speaking in perfect Spanish, “¿Qué está pasando?” _(What’s going on?)_

Wiping the counter top, the man answered the other, “Alguien mat al capo de la droga anoche. Ellos están buscando para los turistas que viajan solos.” _(Someone killed the drug lord last night. They are looking for tourists traveling alone.)_

Humming, he looked back over his shoulder, immediately catching the look one of the officers gave him. So, not to bring any more attention, he turned around casually and watched them as if not interested. The man who had taken notice to him immediately approached, questioning him and his reason for being here.

“¿Perdón,” he rose a brow with a tilt of his head. _(Pardon)_

The officer questioned slightly louder and a much more commanding tone, “¿Estás solo?” _(Are you alone?)_

Right then, there was more commotion in the lobby as a brunette came rushing through the door, another officer immediately questioning him. The man ignored the questions and looked around the hotel, almost as if searching for an escape. Their eyes connected and then, there was an escape.

“Senor, ¿estás sola,” the officer grabbed the brunette by the shoulder. _(Sir, are you alone?)_

Swallowing, the brunette gave a shake of his head, barely glancing at the officer, “no.”

Drinking the last bit of alcohol, the blonde pushed off the bar and went towards the other, holding his hand up at the officer. “Hey, he’s with me. Él está conmigo.”  (He’s with me.)

Upon that statement, the officers nodded, but, they watched them carefully. The two men walked towards the elevator and climbed aboard, careful to not draw any more attention to them. They went through the halls, more officers going from room to room searching.

Unlocking the door quickly and letting the brunette in, the taller shut the door. Leaning against the wood and listening to the commotion outside as the authorities continued their search. His eyes than fell on the man beside him, his head pressed to the door, listening to the commotion as well.

Hazel eyes looked up to their savior; smiling, he held his out, “my names Takanori.”

“Akira,” the other grasped the hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Thank you,” Takanori said softly.

“No problem,” the blonde smiled, pushing off the door and going further into the room. He set the rolled up paper down, he chuckled, “it’s not exactly the best time to be taking a trip alone, hm?”

“Yeah,” the brunette nodded, stepping away from the door as well. Walking towards the balcony, he looked out. His trained eyes scanning the hectic streets, he questioned conversationally, “you here on business?”

“And pleasure,” Reita answered with a slight smirk, eyes looking the man up and down.

Barely glancing over his shoulder, Takanori smiled coyly at the man. Catching the underlying tone and the hint in those eyes dark brown eyes, he glided across the floor, discreetly looking about the room. Hazel eyes falling on a seemingly innocent black bag, he turned to face the other with a teasing raise of his brow.

“And yourself,” the blonde questioned intrigued, “business or pleasure?”

Chuckling sensually, the brunette gave a tilt of his head, “my business is my pleasure.”

With a soft snort, Reita walked toward the small mini bar, “how about something to drink?”

Biting down on his bottom lip in a manner of tempting, Takanori released the bit of flesh. Going towards the man and dragging a finger along the back of a chair, keen eyes skimmed over the selection of alcohol. Spotting the tequila, he picked it up, unscrewed the cap and drank straight from the bottle. A twirl on the balls of his feet, the brunette strolled to an antique white cipriano style couch and leisurely sat himself down.

Leaning back against the counter in slight amusement, Reita reached for a bottle of scotch, unscrewed the cap and took a drink himself. Tossing the cap atop the counter, he walked in the direction of the other, sitting opposite of the man.

Leaning back and with a quick swig from the bottle, he smirked, “So, what do you propose we do now, **_Phoenix_**?”

Smiling at out of the corner of his eye at the man, giving a leisure shrug of his shoulder, he turned his head away. Taking another quick drink from the bottle, Takanori stood and went back to the window. All the while, he could feel the fawn eyes of the other on him. Never once did his gaze falter from the trucks and the men in uniform filling the street.

“Did you honestly think I didn’t know who you were?”

Hearing the shuffle of clothing as the blonde stood from his seat, gaze not once faltering as he felt the presence of the man approach him. Corner of his lip curling into a smirk and inch by inch, he reached into the pocket of his jeans. Slipping a hand inside the confinements, finger the cool bit of steel.

“You really think I’m that stupid?”

Gazing at the blonde through the fringes of his dark hair, he smiled, “sure.”

Yanking his hand from his jeans, the brunette flipped the switch knife open and in a quick fluid movement, slashed out at the blonde. The man reacted quickly, leaning back; the both of them dropping their bottles of alcohol. Not once had he faltered though, Takanori regained his footing, jabbing the sharp knife at his target; again, the man dodged just barely.

Growling low in his throat, the brunette hooked his leg with the blondes to knock him off balance and again sliced out.  Eyes widening when his wrist was grabbed, yanked and then twisted. Another frustrated growled he twisted his body to untwist his arm, pulling Reita to him and kicking him back into the couch.

The brunette immediately charged, stabbing out, only for the blonde to roll away and getting nothing but couch with the switch knife. Ducking as a fist was delivered, he kicked out at Reita only for his leg to be grabbed and he was pulled to the blonde. The man smirked down at him as he held Ruki’s body tightly to his own.

“They weren’t lying when they said that the ** _Phoenix_** was cute,” Reita chuckled.

Grunting in pain as a forearm came up right into his ribs, knocking a small breath out of him from the hard impact. Releasing his hold as the brunette suddenly hopped off his other leg, doing a back roundhouse kick to his head. Reita led the swing of the leg just in time as the he felt the graze of the brunette’s jean to the side of his head.

“They definitely weren’t lying when they said how graceful you are.” Backing off in a few steps to regain his footing, he looked the man up and down. Gripping at his sore side, the assassin cocked a brow, “and you are a tough one.

Smirking, Ruki straightened up, “and they weren’t lying when they said the **_Fox_** was quick.”

“Hence the name, recruit,” Reita popped his neck. Slowly making a wide circle of the brunette, brown eyes narrowed, “so, to what do I owe the visit?”

“Shouldn’t it be obvious?” Ruki laughed, doing the same as his counterpart. “A bounty has been put on your head and I’m going to collect.”

Stopping and leaning on the back of a chair, the man inhaled deeply and then released slowly, “and you are the only one stupid enough to try?” Pushing off the chair, Reita again stepped away, “sure, you’ve hacked up quite the kill count, but, even seasoned assassins know that I’m a force not to be reckoned with. And so, please forgive me, because I’m feeling a little unappreciated if **_you_** were the one they sent.”

Frowning in irritation of the man talking down at him, Ruki hissed sharply. The brunette assassin hated when he was talked down to just because he was young and a recruit assassin. Pursing his lips for a moment, he suddenly grinned, “that’ll change when I kill you, **_Fox_**. I’ll be top killer once I kill you.”

“You mean, **_if_** you can kill me,” Reita corrected haughtily.

Grin falling at the clear provoking, he took a stance and readied himself. Anger boiling to the point when all Reita did was laugh at him, the man finding the current situation amusing. It definitely provoked Ruki and he was doing his best to keep it down. Now wasn’t the time to let his pride get away and fuck this up for him.

“C’mon,” the assassin goaded with a nod of his head, “let’s see if all that talk about the **_Phoenix_** is true.”

Flipping some hair out of his eyes, Ruki looked the seasoned assassin up and down. Having memorized everything he had learned about the man and trying to use that to his advantage. This was going to be tough though, much tougher than the other’s he’s ever taken out.

“We don’t have all day, y’know,” the blonde rolled his eyes.

Flipping the switch knife over in his hand, a quick motion he flung the knife at the man who saw it coming and a made a move to get out of the way. The brunette lunged as Reita dodged the sharp projectile, punching the taller body hard, stepping back with a roundhouse kick connecting with the shoulder of the body hard.

Reita flipped over the back of the couch, landing onto his back with a gasp. Eyes squeezed shut as he sucked in a small quick breath. Okay, he hadn’t expected that to happen.

Slowly open his eyes, the blonde had but a fraction of a second to block an axe kick coming down on him with his forearm. Grunting as he shoved up and kicked the other assassin back. Flipping over to get to his feet, Reita smirked at the other. Ruki was just as quick as him.

Quick shuffle of feet, the blonde assassin blocked three more kicks to the head and body, a punch to the face. The brunette assassin was not only giving it his all, he was doing it with some precision. Ducking another fist, Reita took the arm of Ruki, turned and flipped the smaller body over his own, slamming him onto the coffee table.

Surprising to the both of them, the table hadn’t shattered beneath the force of the body, but it hurt like hell to Ruki as he slowly rolled off onto his hands and knees. Coughing as he tried to get the airflow going back through his shocked lungs, a gasp cutting off short when he a handful of his hair was grabbed and he was lifted. Acting more out of instinct, Ruki‘s fist shot out in a uppercut and caught Reita in-between his jaw and throat.

Shocked by how fast that had happened, the blonde immediately dropped the other and a hand went to his neck. If that had been executed anymore perfectly, that hit would have had done some serious damage to him or even knocked his ass out. Reita had to hand it to the kid, he knew the dirty tricks it took to win in a hand to hand combat and he wasn’t afraid to use them.

“That was nice,” he coughed, taking a few more cautious steps back.

Smiling, Ruki got back into a fighting stance. Keeping a watchful eye on Reita as he got closer against the counter, he snorted, “what’s the matter old man, can’t keep up?”

Giving the sore spot just below his jaw another soothing rub, he laughed, “yeah right, I’m just getting warmed up recruit.”

Getting into his own fighting stance, Reita lunged at Ruki. Ducking beneath a fist, dodging another quick punch, he grappled the body as soon as he was close and body slammed the man. Sitting up, the blonde threw his elbow into the younger man’s face, followed by a punch to the small torso. Pulling back for another hit on the brunette beneath him, head snapped to the side with a well delivered fist the face.

Reita grunted in pain, as he hit the ground. Ruki was atop of him in a split second, delivering another fist to his face. A short gasp left his opponent as he punched the other in the stomach and rolled them back over at the chance, stood and supplied the body with three solid kicks.

The pauses in-between the kicks though were enough of window for Ruki to deliver a kick of his own; straight into the blonde’s groin. The man bent over at the force with a grunt of pain and another swift movement, he again kicked the man in the face.

Rolling away and jumping up, Ruki looked around the room, spotting two small vases. Going to them and taking both in solid grips, he turned just as Reita had staggered back to his feet. Crying out as the blonde charged him and their bodies slammed into the wall; both vases fell and rolled out of reach.

Hooking his arm around the back of the elder assassin’s head and hooking his legs around the waist, he tried to put Reita into a sleeper hold. Although, he couldn’t quite get the grip he needed as he was lifted, shook and tossed around. More priceless vases shattered, more furniture breaking as the blonde tried to get the man off of him. Suddenly, Ruki’s back met with the thick mirror, it breaking and crashing to the floor.

Getting over the shock, the younger assassin slammed his elbow in the back of the blonde with all he had. The move didn’t work as he was slammed against another wall; breath was knocked out of him and his hold loosened.

Reita took Ruki by the back of his neck and using his free arm, flipped the younger over, slamming him onto the floor. The brunette gasped and rolled onto his side, trying to suck in a deep breath. He didn’t stop to give the other a moment, quickly pinning Ruki down with his own body, Reita smirked in victory.

“I’ll hand it to you recruit,” leaning in as his smirk widened, “you gave me a run for my money.”

“Not good enough,” Ruki panted heavily.

“You’ve got guts kid,” Reita loosened his hold on both wrists. A tilt of his head, he hummed, “how about we compromise.”

Hazel eyes blinked in confusion and slight shock. Grimacing as he felt the hold loosen even further, he snorted, “assassins don’t compromise; so, just finish it.”

“True,” the blonde leaned in even further. Nuzzling just below a heavy pierced ear, voice dropping to a deep suggestive tone, “but for you, I’m more than willing.”

Face heating and turning scarlet, Ruki growled, “Hell, fucking no.”

Chuckling, Reita licked along the jaw of the brunette. Tasting the salt of his sweat and the metallic tang of blood, lips trailing along the filigree neck and teeth clamped down on a patch of skin. Grinning against the smooth surface as the man beneath him gasped.

Releasing one of the slender wrists, he trailed along the side of the brunette until he reached the hem of the other’s shirt. Unabashedly slipping a hand under article of clothing, Reita felt more of Ruki’s smooth skin, the curvature of his abdomen and hips. Lazily tracing his fingers along the outline of the younger’s muscles, memorizing every dip.

Unnoticed to Reita though, Ruki had reached out to the side. Fingers sliding along the smooth surface of a vase, until they curled around the ceramic body tightly and with slow ease, he lifted it up. Keeping his eyes trained on the patch of blonde hair with a small smirk, he slammed it on the back of the man’s head and the body went limp.

Snorting, Ruki rolled the other off of him. Getting to his feet and looking around the room quickly, finding what he had been searching for. Going to the forgotten item, he picked it up, flipped it in his hands and turned back to the unconscious man.

“I win, **_Fox_** ,” he sing song as he straddled Reita.

Leaning forward to press the sharp edge of his switch knife to the throat of the blonde, Ruki’s expression went from being victorious, too passive. Giving a shake of his head to clear his mind, he press the blade even harder against the throat of the man, again, he found himself faltering.

Growling in the back of his throat, he pulled the knife away, “what the hell is wrong with me? C’mon, Ruki, you can fucking do this. Kill the fucker for your payday; c’mon.”

Taking a deep calming breath, he leaned back forward and once more pressing the knife Reita’s throat, Ruki paused. Pulling his hand away, he stared down at the blonde assassin. He couldn’t do it; for some reason, Ruki couldn’t kill the other.

And as if on cue, his cell rang. With a look at the still unconscious body, Ruki answered, “yes?”

“ ** _Phoenix_** _,_ _is it done_?”

Biting his lip as he stared at Reita, he weighed his options.

“ _Well_?” the person hissed into the receiver.

“No,” he answered shortly, inwardly cursing. “He gave me the slip.”

The line was silent for a minute. “ _That is **very** disappointing to hear_.

Straightening, Ruki took a deep breath, “I’ll get him.”

“ _I hope for your sake, you will, **Phoenix**_.”

With those last words, the conversation ended and Ruki could feel the tightening of the noose around his neck already. This was just unheard of in his line of business. No assassin ever failed in their missions and here he was, sparing the blonde his life. What in the hell was he thinking?

Pursing his lips, he stood and looked around the room. Cursing under his breath at the situation he had just suddenly found himself in. This wasn’t good. If the people who hired him found out that he hadn’t slit the **_Fox’s_** the throat when he had the chance, he was a dead man.

Spotting a note pad and pen, Ruki strode over to it. A roll of his eyes, he leaned over and quickly wrote down a note to leave for the man.

Peeling it from the rest of the pad, he went back to the unconscious assassin and none to gently, pressed it Reita’s forehead. Straightening back up, another quick look around the room, Ruki left the suite.

Groaning softly, Reita blearily blinked his eyes. His head hurt, his face hurt, his body hurt and his balls hurt.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he reached back to rub his head soothingly, flinching when he barely touched the spot. Bringing his hand to his face, he squinted at the bit of crusted red and released another groan.

How long had he been out?

Giving another blink of his eyes, he noticed and felt something on his forehead. Reaching up and plucking it, he stared at the blurred words. Holding it out and then bringing it back in as he tried to focus on the neat handwritten words more clearly.

_‘Think of this as a compromise; I’ll be back for your ass. Until then, stay alive. You haven’t won yet._

_Phoenix.’_

Slowly, Reita’s lips stretched into a grin and he laughed, “Alright kid. Game on.”

Dropping his hand with a deep sigh, he looked about the mostly destroyed room. Grimacing at all the damage and another glance at the note in hand, “shit, there goes my pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little bit of work I had written for a reader a long time ago and it was completely inspired by Mr & Mrs Smith. I absolutely love that movie to this day. I've always loved the idea of assassin's and so this had been born.  
> The reader I had written this for had enjoyed this and so, I hope the rest of you will enjoy it.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
